As large-scale, mainframe computer systems continue to evolve, many existing computing platforms are continuously supported, and on-line access to legacy data is available. For example, the International Business Machines (“IBM”) System 390 running IBM the OS/390 operating system with WEBSPHERE MQ middleware applications supports dozens of computing platforms across extended enterprise systems. By operating a series of products, including, for example, MQ INTEGRATOR (supporting CICS integration with extended systems), MQ SERIES EVERYPLACE (supporting personal digital assistant, “PDA,” applications), MQ EVENT BROKER (providing telemetry integration) and MQ WORKFLOW (providing support for AIX, HP-VX, Solaris, and WINDOWS NT/WINDOWS 2000), mainframe computer systems remain a viable and cost-effective data management tool for many organizations.
While access to data on mainframe computer systems has become significantly more flexible, the installation and maintenance of mainframe computer system operating systems remains an arduous task. Installing and configuring a mainframe computer system depends, in large part, on the operator's technical skill level. For example, in order to set up or upgrade a mainframe computer system, referred to herein, generally, as an initial program load (“IPL”), a skilled mainframe computer systems programmer is required. Unlike personal computers that automatically “boot-up” after receiving power (i.e., being turned on), a mainframe IPL is considerably complex and time-consuming. For example, one or more skilled technicians typically expend three to four days to upgrade a mainframe computer operating system and prepare the system for an IPL.
Referring to the drawing figures in which like reference designators refer to like elements, there is shown in FIG. 1 a prior art arrangement for upgrading an operating system of a mainframe computer. As shown in FIG. 1, a mainframe computer system 2 communicates with a client system 4. Client computer system 4 can be any device capable of emulating a terminal of mainframe computer system 2. For example, client computer system 4 can be a personal computer running 3270 terminal emulation software. Alternatively, client computer system 4 can be a “dumb” terminal that operates solely as a terminal of mainframe computer system 2. In the prior art, a user of client computer system 4 is a skilled mainframe computer systems programmer who is capable of performing complex upgrades to the mainframe computer operating system and environment.
As smaller-scaled computer systems, for example, personal computers, desktops server computers, and mid-ranged computer systems (e.g., IBM AS-400) become more prevalent in the marketplace, system programmers who are capable of installing, configuring and maintaining mainframe computer systems are in great demand.
Moreover, the average age of mainframe computer system programmers and/or managers continues to rise as younger systems programmers remain attracted to small-scale computing platforms, such as personal computers and mini computers. The average age of skilled mainframe system programmers, capable of installing, configuring and maintaining mainframe computer systems rises with each passing year. As mainframe computer system programmers continue to age, they find it increasingly difficult to efficiently install new technologies, for example, the family of WEBSPHERE MQ products, and mainframe storage and security based systems (e.g., TIVIOLI). The integration of old with new technology presents problems for an aging group of mainframe computer systems programmers who typically prefer to work with familiar technologies. The ability to complete mainframe operating system upgrades, combined with complex optional product installations on schedule and on budget becomes increasingly problematic over time.